The Rescuers
The Rescuers is a 1977 American animated comedy-drama film produced by Wolfgang Reitherman. The film is the 23rd film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. The film was released on June 22, 1977. Plot In Devil's Bayou, an orphan girl named Penny drops a bottle containing a plea for help into the river. The bottle washes up at the pier of New York and is recovered by a group of mice. The members of the Rescue Aid Society meet at the United Nations to discuss the issue, and Miss Bianca, a representative, accepts the mission, choosing the janitor, Bernard, to be her co-agent. The two arrive at Morningside Orphanage, where Penny lived, to gather information. An elderly cat, Rufus, explains to the mice that a woman named Madame Medusa may have abducted Penny. The mice travel to Medusa's pawn shop, where they learn that Medusa and her partner, Mr. Snoops, are planning to retrieve the Devil's Eye, the world's largest diamond, and have kidnapped Penny to assist them. Aided by an albatross named Orville and a dragonfly named Evinrude, the mice arrive at the bayou where Penny is being held. The mice discover that Medusa and Snoops intend to force Penny to enter a hole and recover the Devil's Eye. After being attacked by Medusa's pet crocodiles, Brutus and Nero, the mice find Penny. The following morning, Medusa and Snoops send Penny into the cave to find the diamond, the mice hiding in Penny's pocket. The three recover the diamond and barely manage to escape the cave as the oceanic tides rise and flood the cave. Once the diamond is in her possession, Medusa decides to keep it for herself and turns on Snoops, holding him and Penny at gunpoint. Medusa attempts to escape, but the mice trip her with a cable, allowing Penny to retrieve the diamond. In the ensuing confrontation, the other animals arrive to aid Penny and the mice, trapping the crocodiles and setting off Snoop's fireworks. Penny and the animals flee in Medusa's riverboat, but Medusa pursues with her crocodiles. Eventually, Penny and the mice escape while Snoops flees, leaving Medusa at the mercy of the crocodiles. In the aftermath, the Devil's Eye is sold to the Smithsonian Institution and Penny is adopted. Bernard and Bianca are later informed by Evinrude of another call for help, and the mice set off on a new adventure. Cast *Bob Newhart as Bernard. *Eva Gabor as Miss Bianca. *Geraldine Page as Madame Medusa. *Joe Flynn as Mr. Snoops. *Jeanette Nolan as Ellie Mae. *Pat Buttram as Luke. *Jim Jordan as Orville. *John McIntire as Rufus. *Michelle Stacy as Penny. *Bernard Fox as The Chairman. *Larry Clemmons as Gramps. *James MacDonald as Evinrude. *George Lindsey as Rabbit. *Bill McMillian as TV Announcer. *Dub Taylor as Digger. *John Fiedler as Owl. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Underrated Films Category:1977 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1970s films